Your a what?
by Kiandra20
Summary: Faith Lockwood and her brother Tyler are moving from Florida to Mystic Falls. What happens when she finds out a certain guy has the hots for her? But most important what will happen when he reveals his true self to her?...
1. A New Start

Faith Marie, was 15 years old, she had long black hair, deep green eyes, and beautiful brown skin. Faith was a rather troubled teen,and was moving to Mystic Falls this weekend with her older brother Tyler, who was 19. Their parents had died 10 years ago, causing her and Tyler to be sent to a foster home. They became really close during this time. When Tyler finally turned 18 he was able to become Faith's legal guardian. They were tired of living in Florida and though it would be good for them if they moved out of the state. Tyler had gone up to Mystic Falls in May to find a house for them. Faith trusted him because she knew they had the same taste when It came to decorating and picking stuff out. They both agreed on a place and then the hard work began which was packing.

"Ty?, What time are you going to get the moving truck?", I called from upstairs.

"At 12 o'clock", he answered back.

I went back into my room to do some last minute packing. iPod. check. Phone charger, check. Eyeliner, check. I taped up the last box I had in my room and pushed into the hallway. Tyler came up to see how far I had got packing. I was done.

"Hey kid-O", he said and I smiled.

"Hey", I said back, "I'm all done. I've finished packing my bathroom and my room!"

"Awesome!", he gave me a high five.

"Can you carry those boxes in the hallway downstairs for me? They are too heavy", I laughed softly.

"Sure thing", He walked to the boxes and picked up two at a time, then walked back downstairs and stacked them up by the door.

I sat down on the middle of the floor thinking about all the memories I've had in this house. I was the "creepy" girl at my school. Even though I wasn't creepy at all. I was a bit of a quiet girl. I was tired of being labeled at Chessbury High. Ty called to me that he was going to pick up the moving truck. About 15 minutes later he was back so I went down to help him. He opened back of the truck and started loading the heaviest and biggest objects first. After he was done I loaded the lighter things into the truck. In an hour and a half the truck was loaded.  
>It was 3:00 p.m. and we were already tired so we grabbed our sleeping bags and went to take a nap. When I woke up it was 5 o'clock. Ty was already up.<p>

"Are you hungry FM?", he often called me that.

"Yeah", I looked at him.

We went to get food and after we ate we said our last goodbyes to the house and we were on our way to Mystic Falls! It would take us 12 hours to reach Mystic Falls. I was so excited for the ride!.. not. Tyler and I talked and listened to music most of the way there.

"So who's ready to start Mystic Falls High Monday!", Ty screamed.

I laughed shaking my head. "I'm really nervous about starting a new school."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure you will make friends in no time!", he smirked "You might even find yourself boyfriend!"

I tried not to smile to wide. "Maybe... but If I do, please don't scare him away like you did when I was with Chris."

"Im not making any promises lil sis", he winked.

I put my ear buds in and started to listen to P!nk. I loved her since I was little. I closed my eyes feeling the rhythm as I sang, "Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire... Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you less than, less than perfect!" I was in my own little world jamming when Ty poked me. I opened my eyes just in time to see a sign that said "Mystic Falls - 150 Miles". I turned my music off and laid my seat back to take a nap.

**-Some Time Later-**

"Faith? Wake up FM", a gentle voice called.  
>"I'm..", I yawned "up."<p>

I rose my seat up and looked at Ty then the road "Mystic Falls - 5 miles"

"YAY!, Were almost there", I did a happy dance in my seat.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

"Welcome To Mystic Falls, VA"

"The house isn't far from here!", Ty said getting excited.

We drove 2 miles then took 3 lefts and a right. There was a huge 2 story house that looked like it belonged somewhere in Spain. It was beautiful! After Ty parked I attempted to jumped out of the moving truck and run to the door. But I ended up falling on the gravel because my legs were stiff from the ride.

"Ouch!", Ty ran over and helped me up. "Thanks"

"Are you alright?", he was laughing a little.  
>"Im fine!", I smacked him across his head and he stopped laughing. "That's what you get!", I was laughing now.<p>

We walked to the door together and Ty opened it. My mouth dropped and I was in shock. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Ahh! I ran around the house exploring. The basement, the 2nd floor and the attic. It was so big!

"This house is the bomb!", I grinned.

"I know right!", Ty said as I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

We went outside to start unloading the truck and a neighbor came out and introduced herself.

"Hi!", she exclaimed, "My name is Kourtney Bennett! I live across the street!"

"Hey", I smiled. "Im Faith Lockwood and this is my brother Tyler."

I turned to Ty and he said hi to Kourtney.

"It's nice to meet you Kourtney", Tyler smiled charming.

"It's very nice to meet you guys also", Kourtney was biting he lip as she said it looking at Ty.

I quickly changed to subject.

"So, How old are you? What school do you go to?, I smiled"

She smirked, "I go to the one.. I only... Mystic Falls High School! I'm 15!"

I laughed, "I start there Monday!"

"Really? I can show you around if you'd like?"

"I would love that!", I laughed considering I didn't know where anything was.

"You can catch the bus with me Monday at 6:00", Kourtney said.

"Sounds good to me", I nodded.

"Well I better go in, It's getting late and my mom will freak", she laughs, "See you around!", she said before she turned and walked back to her big yellow house.

"OK, see ya!", I smiled then turned to Ty. "Looks like I made a friend already!"

"I told you it wouldn't be hard!", He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe your right."

We unpacked our sleeping bags and a few other things because It was late. We would finish unpacking tomarrow. Tyler and I got pizza for dinner, showered then went to bed.


	2. Meeting Him Part 1

The next day Ty and I woke up around 10 o'clock and got right to work unpacking the moving truck. After we were done we decided to go exploring around the town. We then went in to shower and get dressed. I wore white shorts and a baby blue tank. Ty wore some black cargo shorts and a camo tee.

"You ready to go?", he said excited

"You know it!", I laughed and grabbed my bag and my phone.

"Let's go then!", he said smiling.

I nodded and got in the car after Ty unlocked it. We buckled up and drove off. We went down a busy street to see what was happening. As we came closer to the commotion, I saw a sign that read "Downtown Mystic Falls". There was a parade going on. A huge one.

"Look!", I pointed at the people who were dressed up like they were in the army.

"That's pretty cool", Ty smiled.

A huge, old fashion looking banner said "FOUNDERS DAY PARADE". We had to turn down another street to avoid slow traffic. We ended up right in front of Mystic Falls High. I looked up at the big school.

"Whoa...", My mouth dropped.

"WOW! Look at our school." He was shocked also. "It's so.. so.. awesome!"

I looked at him and we both started laughing.

"Do you want to eat out for lunch?", he said.

"Yeah!", I almost screamed, "But where?"

"I'm sure there are a lot of restura.. Hey! How about there," He pointed to this restaurant across the street.

"The Mystic Grill, Hmmm.. It sounds magical", I laughed softly.

"Totally."

1 o'clock rolled around in no time and we pulled up into the Mystic Grill's parking lot. We got out and walked in looking around.

"This place is really nice."

"I know right.", I said walking over to a booth with Ty. We sat down.

"What are you in the mood for?", he smirked.

"I have no idea", I shook my head. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back.", Ty nodded.

I slipped out of the booth and tried to look for the bathroom but I couldn't find it. So I went up to a waiter to ask.

"Excuse me", I said sweetly.

He turned around and smiled "How can I help you?"

"This is kind of a stupid question.. but where is the bathroom?", I laughed softly. "I'm new in town.", I nodded.

He extended his hand to me. Well, Welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Matt Donovan.

I grinned, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, I'm Faith and my brother over there is Tyler.", I pointed to Ty.

"Cool, cool", he said before remembering what I had originally asked him. "And buy the way the bathroom is right around that corner. The ladies is the first one on the left."

"Thanks again", I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

After I finished in the ladies room, I walked back to the booth and sat with Ty.

"I swear girls take FOREVER in the bathroom", He shook his head laughing.

"I couldn't find it so I had to ask that cute waiter over there", I laughed "I explained how I was new in town and everything then he introduced himself."

"Your really something else Faith."

"I know, I know", I giggled.

Matt came and took our orders. He kept smiling and making eye contact with me. When our food came we ate and watched people playing pool and cards. When we were done Matt came to give us our bill. Ty paid him and we stood up to leave.

"I hope to see you guys again", Matt said smiling.

Ty and I nodded, a small smirk on our faces.

I turned around quickly and bumped into someone one. I looked up to see this gorgeous blue eyed guy with dark brown hair. He was wearing a tight grey shirt with a black leather jacket and some black skinny jeans. He was beyond hot!

"I'm so sorry!", I said nervously.

He chuckled, "No need to be sorry darling, It's perfectly fine."

I blushed smiling.

"I've never seen you around town before…"

"I'm brand new to Mystic Falls.", I nodded.

"Ahh, I see", He winked.

"I'm Faith, and this is my brother Tyler.", He nodded then took my hand and kissed it.

"Damon Salvatore at your service… I have also a little brother. Stefan Salvatore."

"I know every part of Mystic Falls so if you ever need help.. With anything", He winked, "Call or Text me". Damon handed me a small piece of paper with his number on it.

Tyler was giving Damon a weird look. I new then, that it was time to go.

**_-[I Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 part 1:) Please review and tell me what you think so far. Tell me what you love and what you don't like about my story, so I'll know how to continue from here]-_**


End file.
